Pacific Rimming
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING GRAPHIC SLASH MALE/MALE 18 There is more than one way to become Drift compatible with someone, giant aliens and robots may be the world they live in but they only want to live in each others. Find out how a brothers love that is ripped apart can be found again.
1. Chapter 1

**Pacific Rimming**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Pacific Rim. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

**!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

**This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

**To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

**Feedback is encouraged.**

**Hello and welcome to a brand new story.**

**I really love the Pacific Rim movie and have wanted to write a story based on the movie for a long time.**

**This story wasn't requested by anyone I just came up with the idea after watching it.**

**I don't know if I'll write anymore chapters for this story after this one, I guess that depends on if there's any interest in it.**

**So if you do enjoy this and want some more, I would love to hear from you to know if this is worth continuing.**

**But I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

A bright red warning light and a woman's voice over a speaker rang out in Raleigh and Yancy's sleeping quarters.

Raleigh awoke first and excitedly jumped out of bed, his morning erection was flopping around in his sweatpants and his chest was bare.

'Yancy, wake up' Raleigh called to his brother who was sleeping just above him.

Raleigh's excitement was not reflected by his brother Yancy whose mind was still foggy with the lack of sleep.

Yancy pulled himself out of bed and adjusted his sweatpants and grey shirt.

Yancy wiped the sleep from his eyes as his brother confidently predicted their fifth victory against a kaiju.

A knock on the door signalled it was time for the drop but neither of them were ready yet.

Yancy made his way into the bathroom but before he closed the door he turned to his younger brother.

'Don't get cocky' Yancy chuckled.

Raleigh grinned as he took another swig of juice.

Raleigh looked down at his stiff cock that was making a large tent in his sweatpants and he knew he had to get rid of it before the drop.

Luckily, Yancy had the same problem.

Yancy came out the bathroom a moment later but he was now completely naked, his own hard cock swinging freely.

'I see you have a similar problem' Yancy pointed to Raleigh's tenting pants.

'Every morning' Raleigh chuckled.

'We can't go to the drop like this' Yancy said.

'We won't fit into our suits' Raleigh shrugged.

'How long do you reckon we've got?' Yancy questioned.

'Long enough, Gipsy always takes a while to warm up anyway' Raleigh said.

'Better get started then' Yancy grinned.

Raleigh walked forward a few steps to close the gap between Yancy and himself.

Yancy threw his arms around his brother's hard strong back and pressed his lips against Raleigh's.

Raleigh copied his brothers movements by gripping his hands onto Yancy's back.

Their kiss was passionate and strong and their throbbing members reacted to it accordingly.

Yancy's cock rubbed against Raleigh's covered one making both of their cocks slowly start to drip with pre-cum.

Raleigh moaned as Yancy bit on his lower lip and pulled back.

Yancy's hands found their way to the waistband of Raleigh's sweatpants and started tugging them down.

As Raleigh's sweatpants dropped to the floor, so did Yancy.

Yancy fell to his knees between his brother's bare thighs, his cock swinging just inches from his face.

Yancy breathed out quickly as he wrapped his hand around Raleigh's solid ten inch thick cock.

'Fuck, I never get tired of that' Yancy grinned as he stroked the skin of Raleigh's member.

'I never get tired of seeing you do it' Raleigh replied, placing his hand on the back of Yancy's head.

Yancy eagerly opened his mouth and took the head of Raleigh's cock into it and closed his lips around the shaft.

Yancy swirled his tongue around Raleigh's cock head and swallowed the small drops of pre-cum that fell from the tip.

'Uhhhhhh' Raleigh moaned, letting his head fall back.

Yancy loved having that effect on his brother.

Yancy took more of Raleigh's shaft into his mouth and soon the head of his cock slowly pushed its way down his throat.

Raleigh couldn't help but grunt and moan as his long shaft disappeared down his brother's expert throat.

Yancy never once gagged or tried to back off as inch by inch Raleigh's cock vanished down his throat until he reached the base of his cock.

Raleigh's trimmed pubic hair tickled Yancy's upper lip.

With Raleigh's entire cock down Yancy's throat, Yancy backed almost all the way back before swallowing it again.

Yancy deep throated Raleigh's cock over and over getting quicker each time.

Not that Yancy needed it but Raleigh had his hand on the back of Yancy's head, pushing and pulling with the rhythm.

Yancy loved the way Raleigh's fingers pulled and teased his hair gently as he sucked him.

After a few minutes of Yancy's sucking his cock, Raleigh felt his balls tightening and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Raleigh could usually last a lot longer but his brother made him so hot and horny that he couldn't help but cum after only minutes.

Over the years, Yancy developed the skill of sensing when his brother was about to blow so just as Raleigh's felt the amazing feeling start to build, Yancy pulled off.

'Arghhhhh…every time, Yancy?' Raleigh breathed out as his orgasm faded away.

'You're not getting off that easy' Yancy chuckled as his brother pouted.

Yancy walked over to the bed and laid on his back.

Raleigh followed him and got onto his knees between his brother's legs.

Raleigh got low down to the mattress and buried his face between Yancy's ass cheeks.

Yancy moaned as Raleigh rimmed his ass nice and deep.

Raleigh ran his tongue over his brothers tight hole in every direction, savouring the taste and preparing Yancy's hole for what was to come.

After a few minutes of that, Raleigh sat back up and Yancy lifted his legs up and Raleigh grabbed them and placed them on his shoulders.

Raleigh reached over Yancy to grab and pillow to sit underneath Yancy's back so his ass was up higher.

Yancy's bouncy ass nearly made Raleigh cum again but he managed to control himself.

A light covering of blonde hair dusted Yancy's ass cheeks but his pink hole was hairless.

Raleigh pointed his already spit-lubed cock at his brothers used but still tight hole and pressed forward.

The familiar but amazing feeling shot through Yancy's body as his younger brother's cock was slowly pressed deeper into him.

'We don't have all day' Yancy teased.

'Oh-ho-ho is that right?' Raleigh smiled.

Yancy nodded and gave his brother a cute wink.

'Alright then' Raleigh chuckled as he thrust the remaining few inches of his cock straight into Yancy's hole.

Yancy moaned as he took the rest of Raleigh's cock.

Raleigh held onto Yancy's legs and pulled back his cock before slamming into Yancy again.

'Is…AH…this what you…UHH…had in mind?' Raleigh said between grunts.

'That's…Ahhh…more like it' Yancy grinned.

With Yancy's seal of approval, Raleigh's steady thrusts turned into long, deep and hard slams that literally rocked the bed.

Raleigh's ass clenched with each powerful thrust, his back muscles tightened as sweat started to roll down it.

'UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH' Raleigh grunted with each thrust.

Raleigh's heart pounded in his chest as he pounded into his brother.

'AHHHHHH OHHHHHH UHHHHHH HUUUUUUU' Yancy moaned deeply and more passionately with every passing second.

Sweat beaded on both of the boy's foreheads as the temperature in the room climbed.

Raleigh had already been close to cumming when he started and he couldn't hold back any longer.

'FUCK…Yancy, I'm gonna cum' Raleigh grunted.

'Come on, do it, Raleigh, shoot your load, DO IT' Yancy encouraged Raleigh to cum.

'HO FUCK AH ARGH OH HA-HAAAAAAAAAAARGH' Raleigh yelled as he exploded.

Cum jetted from Raleigh's pulsing cock deep into Yancy's hole.

Yancy could feel his brothers warm cum flowing freely into his body.

'UH UH UH' Raleigh grunted as his throbbing cock shot out the last few drops of cum into Yancy.

'Woo, that was a big one, Raleigh' Yancy commented.

'Fuck, I needed that' Raleigh grinned as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Raleigh leaned back and let Yancy's legs fall on either side of him.

Raleigh's cock flopped out of Yancy's hole but all of his cum stayed deep inside of Yancy.

Yancy's cock was still rock hard and pulsating while Raleigh's slowly deflated.

'My turn' Yancy grinned.

'Don't get cocky' Raleigh teased.

Raleigh shuffled lower on the bed until his head was closer to Yancy's cock.

Yancy's nine and a half inch thick cut cock was identical to Raleigh's, except that it was half an inch smaller, a fact that Raleigh never missed an opportunity to mention.

Raleigh wrapped his hand around Yancy's throbbing cock and immediately took the head and half of the shaft into his throat.

Yancy arched his back as his brother got to work.

Raleigh was just as skilled at cock-sucking as Yancy, a talent which both of the boys picked up at a young age.

Raleigh expertly bobbed his head up and down on Yancy's cock, happily and easily taking every inch he could.

Yancy's own trimmed pubic hair brushed Raleigh's upper lip on every swallow.

'HOOOOOOOOO FUCKKKKKKKK' Yancy moaned and groaned.

It was a miracle he had lasted this long but he wasn't going to last much longer.

'Raleigh…AH…I'm gonna cum' Yancy warned Raleigh.

Raleigh heard Yancy's warning but continued sucking like he hadn't.

'Fuck, here it comes…ARGH…FUCK AH HARGH HUUU-HAAAAAAAARGH' Yancy yelled loudly as shot after shot of creamy white cum jetted down Raleigh's throat.

Raleigh took every drop of Yancy's load, never once backing off of his cock.

Raleigh swirled his tongue around the sensitive head of Yancy's cock as the last few drops of cum fell onto his tongue.

Yancy shut his eyes as he panted deeply.

Raleigh pulled off Yancy's cock as it began to deflate and crawled up his brothers heaving torso.

Yancy wrapped his arms around Raleigh and pressed their sweaty stomachs together as they closed the gap between their lips.

Raleigh kissed Yancy passionately, the taste of Yancy's cum was very evident on both of their tongues.

The pair stayed locked in each other's embrace for another few minutes until the sound of the alarm brought them back to reality.

'We gotta go' Yancy said.

'Yep' Raleigh replied quickly.

The boys hurriedly got dressed and briskly walked to the drop zone, the feeling of each other's cum coursing through their bodies.

As Yancy and Raleigh were suited up they gave each other a knowing look before putting on their helmets.

There was a very special reason they were able to pilot the amazing Jaeger technology so well together.

Being Drift compatible was one thing but these brothers shared a greater bond, Drift compatibility was only part of the bond these brothers shared.

For years and years, Raleigh and Yancy had made love, they did it before every Kaiju fight, before every training mission, before every important event and mostly just whenever they could.

After they first Drifted together, they could sense each other even when they weren't connected, they could feel each other even when miles apart.

None of the scientists knew why their Drift was so strong but Yancy and Raleigh knew.

The boys had found another way to Drift outside of the mechanical Drift.

Every time they made love, they would cum into each other in some way which literally made their DNA bond to each other.

A part of Raleigh lived inside of Yancy and a part of Yancy lived inside of Raleigh.

So as the brothers stepped inside of the Jaeger, they knew that they were perfectly in sync.

**And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'm pretty pleased with how this chapter turned out, I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and if this is something you would like to see being turned into a series or just left as a single chapter.**

**But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**-L.A.G**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pacific Rimming**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights for or are involved or affiliated with Pacific Rim. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

**!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

**This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

**To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

**Feedback is encouraged.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

It had been a while, a long while, longer than Raleigh wanted to think about since he lost his brother.

Raleigh hadn't handled it well, the people he worked with and his friends understood on a family level about someone losing their brother.

But it was so much more than just losing a brother for Raleigh.

Yancy was more than just a brother to Raleigh, they were best friends, family, lovers and soulmates.

Losing Yancy made Raleigh feel like he lost a piece of himself, like one of his limbs had been cut off.

He didn't think he could survive without him…but he did, he didn't have a choice.

Time didn't stop just because Raleigh's world did.

So days turned to weeks and weeks to months and soon enough it had been five years since he'd lost Yancy.

The pain had definitely eased for Raleigh, it never went away but he knew how to deal with it now.

Occasionally Raleigh would break down and have a big cry but he'd pick himself back up and keep going.

The only thing that kept Raleigh alive was knowing that Yancy would beat him up if he let his death ruin his life.

Raleigh held onto knowing that Yancy wouldn't want him to live in the past.

But it turns out the past wasn't so easy to escape from because Raleigh was currently right back into the thick of it.

He had recently arrived at the Shatterdome and was in the process of having lunch with Herc and his son Chuck.

There was an instant tension between Raleigh and the Australian Chuck.

Chuck left in a huff a moment later, he didn't accept or appreciate Raleigh's return to the program.

Raleigh had an instant attraction to Chuck but he wasn't sure if it would end positively or negatively yet.

That night, Raleigh laid in bed and held the picture of himself and Yancy tightly in his hand.

He sometimes spoke to the photo like he was speaking to Yancy.

He didn't know if he really believed it but he liked to imagine that somehow Yancy could hear him.

'Hey, Yancy' Raleigh said softly.

Raleigh had spoken to the photo for years but he still didn't know what to say, because all he wanted when he spoke to the photo was for the photo to speak back.

He wanted to hear Yancy's brotherly advice, he wanted one of Yancy's lectures that he hated so much when he was alive.

'What I wouldn't do for one of your lectures right now' Raleigh chuckled to himself.

'I met someone today, Chuck Hansen…you remember Herc Hanson from a few years back, yeah, it's his son' Raleigh said, laying back on the bed and resting his head on the pillow.

'He was a complete wanker but I don't know, there was something about him…you know' Raleigh said.

Raleigh didn't even know what it was about Chuck that was having such an effect on him.

In the years after Yancy's death, Raleigh never even thought about going out or meeting a new guy.

Even though he knew Yancy would want him to find someone else, he just could never bring himself to take that step.

But when he met Chuck, something changed in him.

'Yancy, I don't know what to do…I felt something when I met Chuck, something I haven't felt in a long time…just tell me what to do' Raleigh said, shutting his eyes tightly to stop any tears forming.

Of course there was no response.

Raleigh laid in silence for hours.

He didn't know why Chuck was having such and effect on him, the guy was a total wanker.

But he couldn't deny such a strong attraction.

It all became too much to think about and it started to give him a headache.

Sleep overtook Raleigh not long after but his sleep was restless and his dreams were conflicting.

Raleigh's next interaction with Chuck came after a disaster drift between Mako and himself.

Chuck and Herc were talking to Pentecost about the incident but Chuck opted to use his yelling voice to try and get his point across.

Raleigh was outside the door listening to Chuck's rant.

When Chuck came out alone a moment later, he used the opportunity to assert his authority over Raleigh and clearly express his dislike for him.

Raleigh didn't know whether to bow down to his authority or punch him in the face.

He was taking Chuck's verbal assault for a while but when he attacked Mako he'd taken it too far.

Fists quickly started flying as the two brawled like dogs.

Raleigh fought ferociously and Chuck fought back but Raleigh couldn't help but get the feeling that Chuck wasn't fighting to the best of his ability.

It seemed like Chuck was pulling his punches and letting Raleigh take control of the fight three times.

The fight ended as quickly as it began when Herc came out with Pentecost and reamed them both out.

The pair went their separate ways but the tension between the two had only grown and it wasn't just going to go away.

Their aggressive relationship was going to explode sooner or later but no one knew which way it would go.

There was every indication that the next fight would leave more than cuts and bruises but Raleigh hoped it wouldn't end that way.

He didn't want it to end that way.

But he didn't know if there was any other outcome.

The next time Raleigh and Chuck saw each other, they had no time to interact because it was all hands on deck with two Kaiju threatening Hong Kong.

Mako and Raleigh were grounded and Chuck and Herc were sent out but only as a last resort, they were too important to lose.

The fight between the Kaiju and Jaeger's began and Raleigh was feeling utterly helpless in the command centre.

Jaegers, Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha, were quickly losing the battle against the two Kaiju's so Chuck and Herc in their Jaeger, Striker Eureka, disobeyed commands and went to intervene.

Raleigh watched from the command centre and he balled his fists nervously as he knew Chuck was heading into danger.

He still didn't know why he should care, Chuck wouldn't have cared if Raleigh was in danger.

But Raleigh couldn't help himself, he worried.

As Striker Eureka made their way to the fight, the pilots from Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha were killed by the Kaiju.

Leaving only Herc and Chuck as Hong Kong's last defence.

They fought well but an EMP blast totally fried their modern Jaeger.

With zero defence against the Kaiju, Raleigh felt sick in his stomach knowing Chuck was out there unable to defend himself.

Raleigh kept his cool for the sake of others and his own dignity and managed to convince Pentecost to send him and Mako out in Gipsy Danger.

In Striker Eureka, Herc removed his harness just as the Kaiju made impact with their jaeger.

Herc was flung across the small room in the jaeger and slammed against the wall, injuring his arm in the process.

Chuck removed his harness and went to check on his father.

The mood was volatile as the pair came up with a plan, neither of them were going to let this Kaiju into the city without trying everything.

Herc and Chuck grabbed flare guns from a panel in the wall and made their way out of the top hatch on to the jaegers head.

The father and son fired a shot each at the Kaiju and prepared for their inevitable doom but before the final blow could come a light in the distance shone brightly behind the Kaiju.

The Kaiju turned around and the boys could clearly see Gipsy Danger coming to their rescue.

As Gipsy Danger was dropped into the sea, the Kaiju started running at it and the two giants were now engaged in a ferocious battle.

'Come on, Gipsy! Kick his ass!' Chuck yelled, unable to contain himself.

Herc looked at Chuck knowingly.

As Raleigh and Mako fought the giant beast, Raleigh knew his only priority was to keep the beast away from the city and kill it.

He knew that's what he was supposed to do.

But all he could think of in the moment was Chuck and keeping him safe.

Raleigh fought the monster of course, but it wasn't for the millions of people in the city, it wasn't for Mako or himself…It was for Chuck.

Raleigh made sure the fight moved further and further away from Chuck, so much so that the fight reached the shore.

The pair fought bravely and fiercely until finally, the first of the two Kaiju was dead.

After calmly checking the fallen Kaiju had no pulse, they turned their jaeger and headed deeper into the city to reach the other Kaiju.

Back on Striker Eureka, Chuck and Herc was still out on the head of the Jaeger and were now waiting for extraction.

'You got pretty excited when Raleigh showed up' Herc said to Chuck.

'Not because of Raleigh, because of Gipsy coming to save our ass' Chuck said back, not looking at his father.

Herc moved closer to Chuck and put his hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

'Listen, Chuck, I know I haven't always been the best father or been there when you needed me' Herc started.

'Where's this going, old man?' Chuck said, a small scowl on his face.

'You and I both know that our minds are connected when we drift, we can see each other's memories and feel each other's emotions' Herc continued.

'What's your point?' Chuck replied.

'Chuck, I want you to know that nothing you could do will make me think any less of you' Herc said.

'Yeah, good to know' Chuck shrugged it off.

'Chuck…I know you love him' Herc stated.

In the city, Raleigh and Mako were now mid-flight as the Kaiju revealed its wings and took off with them into the sky.

There weren't many options but Mako's quick thinking saved them in the end.

After the sword deployment strategy worked, the Jaeger and the Kaiju fell to the earth but only one got up again.

Gipsy Danger.

Exhausted and elated, Mako and Raleigh made their way back to the Shatterdome after their incredible victory against the two Kaiju.

The pair were met by just about every person there, the cheering and clapping was deafening.

Raleigh smiled and thanked them but he was only really looking out for one person.

And then he saw that persons father.

Herc came to shake his hand and thank him.

'My kid would never admit it…but he's grateful' Herc told Raleigh.

Chuck stood back in the crowd slightly, looking at Raleigh intently.

Raleigh smiled at Herc and turned to look at Chuck.

Chuck let the tiniest smile appear on his face as he nodded at Raleigh.

Raleigh returned the gesture.

He wanted to go over and speak to him but there was no time.

Pentecost came into the room and any chance of the pair speaking would have to wait.

As the Jaeger's were restored to working order, Chuck and Herc had a few moments to themselves.

The pair walked silently to their room, Chuck avoiding looking at his father.

Chuck entered the room first and hopped onto his bed, putting his hands behind his head.

Herc entered shortly after and closed the door behind him.

'Are we gonna talk about this?' Herc asked, grabbing a chair and pulling it up to Chuck's bed.

Herc sat down in the chair as Chuck remained silent.

'Talk about what?' Chuck said indifferently.

'You know what I'm talking about' Herc said, raising his voice slightly.

'What? You mean how you insinuated that I love Raleigh before we got extracted?' Chuck snapped.

'Damn right…Chuck, I support you, fuck…I'm happy for you, it's about time you found someone in this crazy world' Herc said.

'I don't love him' Chuck denied it.

'Are you thick in the head? I know what's going inside that head of yours, I saw that when we were out there fighting that beast, all you were thinking about was Raleigh' Herc said.

Chuck ignored him.

'I know that when we were almost killed, all you could think about was hoping that Raleigh would be safe' Herc continued.

Chuck growled.

'I know that when we were on Striker and Raleigh was in Gipsy…you would have sacrificed every single person in that city to bring him back home safe' Herc finished.

Chuck blinked a couple of times.

'Admit it…ADMIT IT' Herc shouted.

'FINE…I LOVE HIM…I'M IN LOVE WITH RALEIGH, I HAVE BEEN SINCE HE GOT HERE…ARE YOU HAPPY? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?' Chuck jumped off the bed and yelled as tears pricked at his eyes.

Herc stood up to face his son.

Chuck's eyes were red and small tears were just starting to fall down his cheeks.

Herc raised his arms and wrapped them around Chuck…hugging him tightly.

Chuck instantly fell into his dads embrace, resting his head on his shoulder and letting the tears flow freely.

'I love you, Chuck' Herc said, rubbing Chuck's back.

'I love you too, dad' Chuck sobbed.

In Raleigh's room, he and Mako were revelling in their recent victory.

Raleigh sat back in his desk chair and Mako sat on the edge of the bed.

They finished laughing with each other and became silent for a moment.

It wasn't an awkward or sad silence…it was a happy and comfortable silence…until Mako broke it.

She chose her words carefully before speaking.

'Yancy…would be happy for you' Mako said.

Raleigh sat up straight.

'What?' Raleigh said, almost silently.

'He would be happy that you have found someone' Mako said.

Raleigh didn't know what to say, it hadn't yet occurred to him that all of his fears and worries about Chuck during their fight would be felt as equally by Mako.

He knew there was no point in denying it…he also didn't want to deny it.

'You think he would?' Raleigh said, a tear welling up in his right eye.

'I know he would…and may I say, you and Chuck would be very cute together' Mako giggled, teasing.

Raleigh couldn't help but smile as he thought of himself and Chuck together.

Raleigh and Mako stood to their feet and hugged for a moment as Raleigh laughed out loud in relief.

'I can't tell you how good it feels for someone to know' Raleigh smiled.

Mako smiled, 'now you just need to tell the only person that needs to know' Mako said.

'No…I can't, he doesn't even feel the same way' Raleigh said.

'You have to anyway…if today meant anything, you know you may not get many more chances' Mako said.

Raleigh knew she was right, he had to tell Chuck.

In Chuck and Herc's room, the pair were having a drink.

'So…you gonna tell him?' Herc asked.

'No…he can never know, I won't embarrass myself' Chuck said.

'Chuck, you have to tell him, who knows what will happen when we have to fight again…and next time, one of you might not come back' Herc warned.

'I'm…scared, dad' Chuck admitted.

'Good, that means you're ready' Herc encouraged.

Chuck knew his dad was right, he had to tell Raleigh.

**And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**I know this story took a slightly different approach than what began in chapter one but I was quite happy with how this one turned out.**

**I'm not sure how many more chapters I will write for this story but who knows what the future will bring…hopefully a decent sequel that I can use as source material to continue the story.**

**We'll see.**

**But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**-L.A.G**


End file.
